


while they may pretend propriety

by spinnerofyarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Filthy Victorians they made me what i'm made of, Fingering, Hysteria, Multi, Other, Victorian Medical Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnerofyarns/pseuds/spinnerofyarns
Summary: Jared wonders if maybe the corset was too much.---Two Victorian Medical Kink fics in one week?? what are the chances. Title from "Girls! Girls! Girls!" by Emilie Autumn





	while they may pretend propriety

**Author's Note:**

> So joycecarolnotes posted a Victorian medical kink fic (Like a Demure Victorian Woman) and it inspired me to fix and finish this thing that's been knocking about on my hard drive for months now. 
> 
> Title from "Girls! Girls! Girls!" by Emilie Autumn.

            Jared wonders if maybe the corset was too much. Gilfoyle had helped him get it – Tara had a friend whose partner made custom corsets, and Jared had sent in his measurements and received a package in the mail a few weeks later, with a creamy lace-accented corset that fastened with a series of hook and eye clasps along his spine. It was snug on him, but not painful or uncomfortable – just enough to leave red lines that he would later delight in. But now, as Dinesh – no, Dr. Chugtai – pulls on his gloves and asks Jared to unbutton his shirt, Jared finds himself hesitating.

            “Is that really…necessary, Doctor?” he asks, his voice soft and breathy. Gilfoyle stands behind him in a similar pair of gloves, waiting for his turn to play nurse again. “Only…I’ve never bared myself in such a way to a man before.”

            “Please,” Dr. Chugtai says. “I am a doctor. This is strictly professional. Unbutton your shirt.”

            So Jared complies, slender fingers fluttering down the front of his shirt until it hangs open. Dr. Chugtai’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees the corset, and Jared has to suppress a smile. Maybe it was a good idea after all.

            The doctor takes a moment to compose himself before pressing his stethoscope to Jared’s chest. Jared gasps a little at the shock of cold metal on his skin as Dr. Chugtai listens to his heartbeat.

            “Hmm. Yes,” he says. “Now, please…describe your symptoms.”

            This is Jared’s moment to shine. “Oh it’s simply awful, doctor,” he says. “I’ve hardly slept, I can’t eat, I can’t focus on my work – it’s horrible, as though my mind is not my own. And I’ve been having these fantasies, too awful to even mention to you…Please, doctor, you are my last hope.”

            Dr. Chugtai scrutinizes him. “What exactly are the fantasies about?” he asks.

            “They are…” Jared blushes, “well, they are sexual in nature. A whole variety of things, really, all of them too obscene to describe. The fantasies are the most awful part, truly.”

            Dr. Chugtai nods. “Yes, this sounds like hysteria to me. Well, you are in luck – there is a treatment. In fact, we can begin today, if you would like.”

            Jared nods. “Oh, yes, as soon as possible.”

            “Very well. I will get the necessary equipment and my nurse,” he gestures at Gilfoyle, “will help you undress.”

            Jared nods, and Dr. Chugtai leaves the room while Gilfoyle moves to begin unfastening Jared’s corset. Jared shudders at the touch and Gilfoyle stops.

            “Are you still okay with this?” he asks. “Do you want to stop?”

            Jared shakes his head. “No, it’s just…so much. Keep going, it’s good.”

            Gilfoyle slowly, carefully unfastens the corset and lays it on the floor, as Jared does the same with his pants and underwear. He shivers a little, goosebumps forming on his skin in the cold room, and Gilfoyle drapes a blanket over his shoulders. Jared shrugs it off. The whole point of this is to be cold, uncomfortable, clinical.

            Dr. Chugtai returns with a fresh pair of gloves and a bottle of lube. “Are you ready for your treatment?” he asks, setting the lube down on the table and putting his gloves on.

            Jared nods, lying back on the cot and spreading his legs.

            “My nurse is going to restrain you,” Dr. Chugtai says, “for your safety and mine.”

            Gilfoyle kneels behind the cot, holding Jared’s shoulders down as Dr. Chugtai sits on the edge of the cot and pushes Jared’s knees a little further apart before opening the bottle of lube. It’s an anachronism and Jared wishes they could do without it but Dinesh and Gilfoyle absolutely refused. “I’m not going to be responsible for you actually getting hurt,” Dinesh said.

            The lube is another shock of cold as Dr. Chugtai spreads it around Jared’s opening. He pauses.

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, and in that moment he’s not Dr. Chugtai, he’s Dinesh, genuinely worrying about Jared’s safety and comfort.

            “I’m fine,” Jared says. “Please. Keep going.”

            “Okay. Tell me if you want to stop,” Dinesh says. Then, as Dr. Chugtai, “I’m going to do something called a pelvic massage. It’s designed to…induce hysterical paroxysm and will help the, ah, symptoms you’ve been experiencing.”

            “Oh, yes,” Jared sighs. His head falls back against the thin flimsy pillow on the cot as the tip of the doctor’s finger slides into his ass, probing his entrance gently. He inserts his finger gently, a few millimeters at a time, and Jared moans.

            Dinesh stops. “Are you okay?” he asks.

            “Keep going,” Jared says. “We figured out a safeword, remember?”

            Gilfoyle, still holding Jared in place, rubs his shoulders gently and Jared shakes his head.

            “Stop. It’s not supposed to be comfortable,” he says. Gilfoyle stops.

            Dr. Chugtai slides his finger out slowly and Jared whimpers. But then the finger returns and a second one joins it. Jared bites his lip as his anus stretches – _glasshole_ , he thinks, shameful, he’s been neglecting those kegels – but it feels _wonderful_. Dr. Chugtai crosses and uncrosses his fingers, scissors them, stretches Jared to his limits. Jared feels himself growing hard, and he knows the doctor can see it because he stops again, and Jared feels Gilfoyle’s hand on his erection.

            “Stop,” he says quietly. “We talked about this.”

            “Are you sure?” Gilfoyle asks.

            “Yes,” Jared says, and Gilfoyle’s hand retreats. Inside Jared, Dr. Chugtai crooks and wiggles his fingers until he hits Jared’s prostate. Jared sighs with pleasure again, and his knees move together involuntarily. When Gilfoyle grabs his kneecaps and spreads them apart, Jared moans again. Dr. Chugtai continues working inside him until Jared comes with a strangled shout, tightening around his fingers, and falls back, panting, onto the pillow, his legs shaking.

            Gilfoyle leaves for a moment, and returns with a damp washcloth that he uses to wipe the come off of Jared’s stomach while Dinesh – gloves off now – strokes Jared’s hair.

            “That was good,” he says. “You were so good. So very good.” Then, snapping back into his role for a moment, “You can come back next week for another treatment.”

            “Oh doctor,” Jared says, “I don’t think once a week will be enough. Can’t I come back tomorrow?” He sits up and motions for Gilfoyle to help him fasten the corset around his body again.

            Dinesh places his hands on either side of Jared’s torso in the corset, feeling the delicate curve of his waist. “We’ll see,” he says, and kisses Jared as Gilfoyle sits down behind him and rubs his shoulders.

            “Was the corset too much?” Jared asks later, freshly showered and dressed in his pajamas with a blanket around his shoulders and a mug of herbal tea in his hands.

            “It was perfect,” Dinesh says.

            “Gilf helped me get it,” Jared admits. “Thank you, Gilf.”

            “You’re welcome,” Gilfoyle says, giving Jared a stubbly kiss on the cheek.


End file.
